Deathly Hallows OutTakes
by Inscribe-sin
Summary: What really happened in the Final Battle....AU / One-Shot


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Anything related to the Harry Potter franchise is copyrighted and owned by J.K Rowling. I am just borrowing the characters to play out this story

* * *

**Deathly Hallows Out-Takes**

**Summary: **What really happened in the Final Battle.

**Notes:** One-Shot AU….. Disregard what was learned in Book 7.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_Without further adieu, I bid you Dear Reader a welcome to my made up world._

_Inscribe-sin,_

_

* * *

_

Finally after many decades, two mortal enemies stood facing each other. Tension and magic crackled through the air. Screams of the dead ripping the silence of the night as dying bodies gasped their last breathes.

Each side, the same, yet so different.

Each certain of their values and goals, each have lost many and have many more to gain in this epic battle of Good vs Evil.

Both sides squared off. The young man with black hair steeled his shoulders as his green eyes clashed with the red of his nemesis.

Thunder boomed, covering the faint sound of a pop, followed by a light scuffling noise as a figure appeared from the dark shadows.

Our hero and nemesis so focused on the up-coming epic battle, that they failed to notice the figure begin washed by the light of the Moon, exposing the features of a young lady.

The lady looked around bemusedly for a second before spotting our hero and nemesis locked in a stand-off in the far corner of the room. She smiled, before crouching back in to the shadows and then appearing suddenly behind the infamous nemesis.

At that moment the snake-like villain decided it was the right time to attack. Raising his wand, he was shocked to find it deftly snatched from his fingers.

Hissing in surprise he turns around and faces the young lady that was so quietly hiding behind him.

"Hi" she said cheerfully before breaking the snatched wand in half. The snake-like villain had barely a second to shout in indignation before he was hit by some kind of painfully intense force. His vision swam as he felt like a million jabs; kicks and cuts begin delivered to his scaly body. He felt himself slammed into the cold ground, followed by a second of mind numbing pain. He barely registered a tiny prick of his skin, before a raging inferno of pain laid waste to whatever was left of his beaten body.

He welcomed the dark with open arms.

The young lady stood up brushing her hands on her faded jeans, before she locked eyes with our hero. She smiled sweetly as she jogged to meet him.

Meanwhile our hero stood still, in shock. A million frantic thoughts ran through his head.

Some random girl, from God knows where, appearing on the scene of the last battle, jumps the Dark Lord, breaks his wand, then proceeds to hand him his ass on a silver platter in series of deadly attacks and physical impossible acts. Before slamming him to ground and doing something to him to make him burst into a cloud of ash.

"You know you look like a fish"

The hero shook himself out of his thoughts as he stared at the girl. Fear started to grip his heart. Should he run, should he fight……..he instead deiced to try and understand this weird situation.

"How…What??" He stammered out waving his hands in the general direction of the last resting place of his nemesis.

A look of confusion past the young lady's face before comprehension bloomed on her features.

"Ah" she said before rummaging in her back pocket pulling out a syringe.

"Standardized holy water, burns the skin of most undead, but is one Hell of exterminator when injected into the body" She explained excitedly as she waved the syringe around.

The hero took a step back, a look of confusion still marring his face.

"Oh, this might help explaining things a bit more Mr. Harry Potter" she said as she handed our hero (now Harry Potter) a small business card.

"How did you…?" Harry's words were died on his lips, as his eyes read the neat letters typed on the simple business card in his hand.

_Powers Heigh Knowes-Nott  
Professional Slayer of the Un-Dead and General Nasties_

Harry looked up at Ms. Powers, who was still smiling, then back to the dust pile that is Voldermort and back to Ms. Powers.

'That sure explains a lot'


End file.
